The vestibular system is the system of balance, and is composed of five sensory organs located within the inner ear. Information regarding the position of the head in space is sent to the brainstem and cerebellum via afferent fibers. The brain modulates this information via an efferent network excitatory in nature. It is believed that this reciprocal innervation is necessary to adapt the vestibular system from a postural mode to a volitional mode, and that the efferent vestibular system may be critical for properly maintaining the sense of balance. There is conflicting information regarding the precise innervation patterns of the efferent neurons. It is therefore necessary to investigate the contribution of ipsilateral, contralateral, and bilaterally-projecting efferent fibers to the total pool of efferents, and to reconstruct their terminal projections. Collecting this information is essential for an understanding of the structural and functional properties of the vestibular system. Understanding how the brain modulates incoming sensory information is necessary to develop treatment options for numerous vestibular pathologies. This research will also lead to a better understanding of the vestibulo-ocular reflex, the auditory system, and other pathways that rely on information from the efferent and efferent nuclei in the brain stem.